


I Can't Sleep (Keanu Reeves x Reader)

by ficsnroses



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: Reader has trouble sleeping, until her very caring boyfriend, Keanu, does what he can to help.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	I Can't Sleep (Keanu Reeves x Reader)

Y/N and Keanu had retired to bed around 9:30pm that evening. Y/N insisted she was extremely tired and needed shut eye as soon as possible. Keanu would have liked to perhaps watch a movie together still, or maybe go for an evening drive along the coastline with her. 

The weather had been absolutely perfect lately, good enough to leave the house in a light sweater. The evening made the surrounding city coast look like a monochrome beauty at that time of day. The clouds in the charcoal sky resembled luscious cotton balls toned of ash. The birds had took their leave, and the air would leave a damp coolness lingering as a fresh breath filled your lungs. All seemed right in the world during that time of day.

After a quick lather of face wash, lightly tinged with a scent of eucalyptus, Keanu had settled himself into bed after a few swift splashes of cold water to rinse. Y/N was in the process of unhooking her bra, or at least attempting to, as Keanu fluffed his pillow, watching her from the peripherals of his eye.

_“Need some help there, love_?” he chuckled.

Y/N exhaled loudly, a piece of stray hair fallen out of her messy bun flowing in front of her face. She turned her back to him as she sat down on the edge of the bed beside him, allowing him access to undo the clasp of her bra.

As he finished, she turned and gave him a weak smile, before pressing a light kiss to his lips and raising herself off the bed, grabbing a nightshirt out of her dresser. Keanu could tell she looked visibly tense, but he decided it was probably attributed to the fact that she was tired.

After Keanu switched the golden hued lamp accompanying their bedside off, and exchanged their routine goodnight kiss, Y/N and Keanu laid down for a good night’s rest.

~~~

All was well, until a thirsty Keanu’s gaze opened around 2:30AM.

 _“Babe? You okay?”_ a sleepy Keanu questioned, propping himself up on his elbows so he could get a better look at Y/N in their dimly moonlit bedroom. 

_“Hey…I’m sorry. I couldn’t sleep.”_ Y/N replied. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands gripping the cotton white sheets underneath.

_“Why didn’t you wake me up, hun?”_ Keanu asked lightly, through a yawn. Shifting towards her, he stretched his broad, toned arms before pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder, and intertwining his hand with hers. He brought her frail, brittle fingers up to his lips to kiss them.

_“I wanted you to rest, you had such a long day at work today and I..”_ she was cut off by his raspy, sleep drowned voice.

_“Y/N, baby, please wake me up next time. You know I hate you staying up alone this late.”_ He replied. _“Is it…bad tonight?”_ he asked compassionately. 

Y/N often had trouble sleeping through the night. Some days were worse than others, however, Keanu had made sleep deprived nights much easier to endure since they began seeing each other.

In the beginning of their relationship, Y/N and Keanu spend a lot of evenings together, after finishing a good days work. They loved to unwind together, being able to shut away the noise of the rest of the world, and savour the company that meant the most. As a result, they spent many nights in each other’s houses.

Whether it was after binge watching their favourite show together late into the night, as Keanu carried Y/N to her bed, with her tugging at his arm to spend the night, or whether it was after they made love to each other in Keanu’s bedroom, with him refusing to let her go home after. Keanu hated the idea of Y/N leaving his place in the middle of the night, which is why he never allowed it. He worried about her a lot. She reciprocated the reasoning as well of course. Not to mention, they both also loved being able to fall asleep next to each other after being intimate. It was nice to keep each other close, even after the deed.

Eventually, Keanu and Y/N moved in together, allowing them the luxury of falling asleep together each and every night, unless Keanu was out of town for work.

Keanu gently wrapped a finger around Y/N’s pinky, toying with it. “ _Do you want me to hold you?_ ” he asked.

“ _Please._ ” Y/N said in an instance. Pulling her down delicately, Keanu snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest, as he nuzzled his face into her hair. She rest her head in the crook of his neck, as she felt his chest expand each time he took a breath. It was almost therapeutic for her to feel him breathing this close to her.

“ _Yenno, today at work, we were trying to shoot a scene with the dog._.” Keanu started speaking, suppressing a yawn. When Y/N couldn’t sleep, Keanu would speak to her, telling stories or just sharing thoughts while she listened. It helped her soothe into a sleepy state when she would listen to his voice.

“ _But the dog kept getting distracted and running off around set. It was the cutest thing_.” Keanu’s chest rumbled as he let out a chuckle. He had been soothingly running his thumb over the skin of Y/N’s arm as he tried to lull her to sleep.

“ _That’s so cute, what else did you do today?_ ” she asked him, closing her eyes as she hugged him tighter. He felt so warm, brimming with love for his girl.

_“Well,”_ Keanu yawned. “ _Chad had this really cool idea where…”_ Keanu continued to talk to Y/N for a while, fighting back his own sleep just so she could doze off. That’s just the kind of relationship they had, one was always willing to put their own needs behind for the other. That’s the kind of love they shared.

_“I was thinking maybe you can come on set this week and check some scenes out, huh babe?”_ Keanu asked in an almost whisper, his eyes closed as well. When Y/N didn’t reply, he knew she had finally traveled to dreamland. Smiling to himself, and pulling the covers higher up over them, he finally closed his eyes and gave her smaller head a final kiss.

 _“Goodnight, love.”_ Keanu whispered, slowly falling asleep himself. 


End file.
